1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for cutting and/or stamping metal (e.g. steel) bars and sections, said device being of the kind comprising a machine frame adapted to support one tool of a pair of tools with a slide guided therein which slide is driven in the direction of its length and is adapted to carry the other tool of said pair of tools, which pair of tools is laterally offset relative to the effective line of application of the driving force, laterally spaced guides being provided on the machine frame above and below the tools for guiding the movement of the slide and an hydraulic or pheumatic drive for the slide being provided to act substantially in the longitudinal center line of the slide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of this kind is known from German Patent Specification AS No. 25 33 153, published Jan. 27, 1977. Owing to the considerable distance between the lines of effective application of the driving force and the cutting reaction force, the guideways are subjected to considerable stress when the device is in operation which entails a correspondingly high degree of wear. Eventually, due to such heavy wear, the cuts, or stampings can no longer be sufficiently precisely executed and expensive re-dressing work is required on the device. Wear nearly always leads to a one-sided position of the slide due to the force-couple of driving force and cutting reaction force, and to the distance by which these forces are spaced apart, resulting in wear at diagonally opposite guide regions.